Bot's Gon Give It to Ya
by Green Devil
Summary: [Armada fic] This is my first transformers anything so I hope it's good. It's a parody of 'X Gon Give It to Ya' by DMX. I first thought of it after watching 'Sacrifice' so it's for Smokescreen. [Complete]


Author's Notes: This is just a little something I thought about while listening to this song after watching Transformers Armada: Sacrifice. It's my first ever Transformers anything so hopefully it's sounds good to someone. The Autobots are gonna kick Decpticon ass! It's a parody of "X Gon Give It to Ya" by DMX so it's a rap song. Actually, I really can't see Optimus raping but oh well. Hope you like! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada or the rights to DMX's music. (No duh) But I would love to own Hot Shot. That would be cool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bot's Gon Give It to Ya"  
  
"Alright everyone, I know we are all very unhappy about Smokescreen's death but we really need to focus on the important matter at hand. Revenge! We have to come up with a plan to end this war and finish off the Decepticons once and for all!"  
  
[Sideswipe]  
  
Arf arf  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (Grrrr)  
  
Uh, Yeah don't get it twisted  
  
This rap shit, is mine  
  
Decepticon, it's not, a fucking, game  
  
Fuck what you heard  
  
It's what you hearin  
  
It's what you hearin (Listen)  
  
It's what you hearin (Listen)  
  
It's what you hearin (Listen)  
  
[Optimus]  
  
Bot's gon give it to ya  
  
Fuck wait for you to get it on your own  
  
Bot's gon deliver to ya  
  
Knock knock, open up the door, it's real  
  
Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel  
  
Go hard gettin busy wit it  
  
But I got such a good heart  
  
I'll make a Decepticon wonder if he did it  
  
Damn right and I'll do it again  
  
Cuz I am right so I gots to win  
  
Break bread wit the enemy (What)  
  
But no matter how many cons I break bread wit  
  
I'll break who you sendin me  
  
You Decepticon never wanted nothin  
  
But your master said, (people) that's for the light day  
  
I'm gettin down, down  
  
Make a con say freeze  
  
But won't be the one endin up on his knees (Whoo)  
  
Please, If the only thing you d-cons did was come out to play  
  
Stay out my way  
  
[Chorus: All]  
  
First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
  
Prime gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
Prime gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
  
Shot gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
Shot gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
[Hot Shot]  
  
Ain't never gave nothin to me  
  
But every time I turn around  
  
D-cons got they hands out wantin something from me  
  
I ain't got it so you can't get it  
  
Let's leave it at that cuz I ain't wit it  
  
Hit it wit full strength  
  
I'm a jail bot  
  
So I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen  
  
You against me, me against you  
  
Whatever, whenever  
  
What the fuck you gon do?  
  
I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing  
  
Only bot that you know that can chill  
  
Come back and get the streets open  
  
I've been doing this for nineteen years  
  
Wanna fight me? Fight these tears  
  
I put in work and it's all for the kids  
  
But these cats done forgot what work is (UH-HUH!)  
  
They don't know who we be  
  
Lookin!  
  
But they don't know who they see  
  
[Chorus: All]  
  
First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
  
Red gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
Red gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
  
Blur gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
Blur gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
[Blur]  
  
Aiiyo where my bot's at?!  
  
I know I got them down in the game  
  
Give em love and they give it back  
  
Talk too much for to long (What?!)  
  
Don't give up your too strong (What?!)  
  
A dog to the wild, wild hunnies  
  
Shoutout to bot's that done it  
  
And it ain't even about the dough  
  
It's about gettin down for what you stand for yo  
  
For real  
  
[Chorus: All]  
  
First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
  
Scave gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
Scave gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
  
Jet gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
Jet gon give it to ya  
  
He gon give it to ya  
  
First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
  
Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO  
  
Bot's gon give it to ya  
  
We gon give it to ya  
  
Bot's gon give it to ya  
  
We gon give it to ya  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well how was that? Good? Hopefully. Please review! Feedback would be very much appreciated! I wrote it in about half an hour so I would guess it's a little off but oh well. ^_^! 


End file.
